Ara Astaroth
'' '''Ara Astaroth' is the second daughter of Leohart the Prince of Hell, the only daughter of the Demon Queen Pshica, the older sister of The Morrigan, Dark Couteau and the mother of Tomas Sev. She is a Pure-Blooded Devil born as the Princess of Hell and Ruler of the Underworld, Qliphoth, Undead Land and the Head of Astaroth Clan. She was fated to rule the Triggers Hell and all forces of Evil of the Multi-Universe, and could have been one of the most dangerous, deadly and powerful demons (stronger than Leohart himself) of all existence once she assumed the throne of Hell, ruling it to a more chaotic and horrifying place where even the most organized Devil and Demon Clans would start wars and fight each other for prestige, destroying Hell and Paradise at the same time, showing that she was not interest in keeping Hell as her realm and desired to turn everything in the reality in ashes. She is the main antagonist of the Madness Sub Arc, the Greater Scope Villain of the whole season 1, Mafusa Gang Revenge Sub Arc, Godom Arc and a minor unseen antagonist in Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc of the second season of LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. ''She is highly considered the ''Secondary ''(if not the Greater Scope Villain again) antagonist of all seasons of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga even after her unknown fate, for she is the responsable for making the Hell Realm strong enough to launch a powerful attack against the Paradise and 0th Multi-Universe. Despite being a Arc Villain, she can be considered one of the 20 Arch-Villains of the whole LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline thanks to her influence during the story on Prime Earth events such as being the first Devil of Triggers Hell to arrive on Earth, giving birth to Satanism ''and Black Magic on Earth, and thus, starting countless wars plagued by Church against heretics, witches, monsters and demons. In ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Ara served as one of the major (if not main) antagonists of the storyline. In her first appearance in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Ara will be the main antagonist of the upcoming spin-off, Prophecy of the Light Lord. In this storyline, the Hexenmeister Community considered Ara as one of the (if not the only) demon appearing on Earth so far that would rival against Moloch, and they were highly alarmed by her actions. It was also revealed that Ara was the one behind Mephisto's actions in Arendelle in order to overthrow her father, making her the Bigger Bad of both Scorched Spin-Off as well as one of the Bigger Bads in Black Host Saga alongside Zadkiel. Ara, also known as Anti-Christ of All Anti-Christs, is the true AntiChrist prophesied to kill God and destroy Hell itself, her own kingdom. She is a former member of the Nine Demon Gates and the creator of Black Magic and the Black Bibly and by extension the religion of Satanism. She is a ruthless, diabolical, and manipulative Devil Princess who is the archenemy of Scathach, Tomas Sev and Imperia Deamonne. She is easily one of the most successful villains of the story, as she managed to rule the all Earths of the Multi-Universe for centuries, by invading them and using her energy to make all humans kill themselves until no one was left, creating countless Utopias for her reign, there she would start her own kingdom of death until Leohart the Prince of Hell decided to pass his throne for her, and has been unstoppable for years. From all villains in Saga AA, Ara is the villainess with the most high-body count, being responsable for the death of more than 564 billion people, this is more than Aryana Westcott and The Fallen's Essence body count. She is seen as a shape-shifting agent of fear, darkness and death and ruin who travel to other worlds to spread Leohart's Words to help Triggers Hell expand its territory. She often visits Hell and enjoys bringing madness and suffering to inferior demons (tortured souls are among them). Ara is also a sadomasochist who thrives on cruelty and the effect it has on those who observe it. Another curious fact about Ara is that she tends to switch back and forth between being played for laughs, and being a truly threatening villain, this makes Ara the ''unique type of villain in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings. She would either do something pettily "villainous" not to be taken too seriously, like telling stories to children to make them like her, or be extremely unsympathetic, like causing genocide and enslaving innocents and even watching her Trolls raping innocent human women to death. What makes Ara one of the most devilish female villains, is that she can easily be a funny villain while showing a contraversial scenario, making it somehow black and white and more focused in 'Humorous black humor'. Ara is the eternal arch-enemy of her counterpart, Nu Wa, the Guardian of Heaven and Earth. She is dedicated to consuming the multiverse if not the omniverse, which is the plural of "Multi-Universe", meaning that she was able to consume the souls of all Multi-Universes of existence. Her goal is to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around her, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things once she finished her fun of having sexual pleasure, drinking blood and bringing pain upon all living beings, including animals and Gods. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Ara is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into her cells are incomprehensible quantum atoms which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving her soul and mind an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse, thanks to this skill, Ara is considered the strongest Devil of history, even more than her father and his masters; Lucifer and Devil. Frequently, Ara will make deals with lesser beings, giving them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow her willingly. Service to Ara, however, is a double edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, no matter their intent, Ara's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Above all, Ara is arguably the true antagonist of Triggers Hell Saga ''and the ''true ''villain controlling Triggers Hell, because she is the source of all evil involving Triggers Hell, and is said she has more influence in the story-plot than Leohart the Prince of Hell himself as she always stayed in front lines and spread Leohart's Will and Words across countless universes. Overview Design and Appearance Name '' ''Introduction Logo 5941517-pentagram-wallpapers.png Data * 'Name': Ara Astaroth'' *''Nacionality: Kragovian (Hell's Main Capital) '' *''Gender: Female '' *''Classification: Cosmic Being, Embodiment of Darkness, Ancient Evil, Delusional Tyrant, Destructive Qliphoth Devil, Slaver Princess, Queen of all Demons, Hell Ruler, Queen of all Devils, Evil Priest, Homicidal Maniac Serial Killer, Oppressor of Souls, Mistress of the Undead, Ruler of the Underworld, Goddess of Blood, Incarnation of Evil/The Dark Side of God, Living Blackness, Destroyer of Worlds, Eater of Galaxies, Abstract Embodient of Fear, The Muti-Universe's Ultimate Death, Fragment of Primordial Evil Force'' *''Age: Billions of years old (predates the existence of life) '' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Durability, Speed, Reality warping, summoning, Time manipulation, spatial manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection of the dead, Immortality (types 4 and 7, if killed she simply returned to the Land of the Unliving), Dark lightning manipulation, can kill any mortal through touch, Soul manipulation, Her power increases for every death she causes, Pyrokinesis with total manipulation of fire, Telepathy, Magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Quantum Absorption, Big Crunch Inducement, Big Bang Inducement, Quantum Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Blue Sun Creation, Hollower Creation (her probes alone also power these Hollowers), Universal Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Weapon Creation, Transmutation (with Hollowers), Does not need food, water, or air to survive, Energy projection, Illusion creation, can grant power to others, regeneration (low-high), apparently immune to all attacks save divine weapons (no limits fallacy), Can create evil copies of people, Hypnosis, can infect others to turn them evil, Weather manipulation, Fire breath, Brainwash, Can shoot laser beams from her eyes'' *''Weaknesses: Imprisoned in the Land of the Unliving and cannot exist in the main universe without a link. In order to properly interact with the living, Ara requires a link between between the universe and the Land of the Unliving, such as a tear in space-time, Divine weapons and powers, Usually can only possess someone feeling fear, Time manipulation requires the use of her lifespan, although except for time travel, this isn't really a problem in combat, her clones are weaker than herself'' *''Destructive Capacity: Universe level+ (was able to trap and kill the Morrigan and nearly succeeded in destroying all life in the 0th Multi-Universe), possibly multiverse level via powerscaling '' *''Range: Multiversal FFF+ (in both human and devil forms, showing that her transformation only increases 5% of her power since she is already using her 95% in human form)'' *''Speed: Massively FTL+ (can be compared to a meteorite passing beside Earth in the speed of light)'' *''Durability: Island Level +A, despite having destructive abilities, her defense is weak because she is more focused in using her energy to attack and not defense, cannot truly be killed, although she can be banished to another dimension'' *''Strength: Class 100+, can be increased greatly by the deaths she causes '' *''Stamina: Virtually limitless and can fight for eternity'' *''Standard Equipment: Black Matter Central Power Battery, Claws of Azarath'' *''Intelligence: Immensely intelligent, has vast knowledge of the universe, orchestrated events leading to The Blackest Night, Commanded a vast army of powerful beings, constructed magic devices and armor to amplify her influence, masterminded a plan against the Paradise and succeded once Leohart used her plans to strike the Multi-Universe, possesses a 12th - level intellect (By comparison, 20th century Earth as a whole constitutes a "Sixth level" intelligence), considered one of the most intelligent beings in the universe and the most intelligent Devil in Hell Realm, capable of processing the knowledge of over 7 octodecillion beings with her Death Virus and 70 times that with her brain, has mastery in Chemical weapons and created the Black Tao, Created the Satanism religion, wrote the Black Bibly, Manipulated and tricked countless kings and emperors throughout history, Countless millennia of political and battle experience, incredible planner and schemer, has technical knowledge almost on par with The Fallen and Scathach, knowledge of martial arts, capable of outsmarting cosmic beings, intimate knowledge of the workings of the multiverse'' *''Summary: Omnipotent Devil Princess of the Undead Realm'' *''IQ: 495,034+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Dark Lightning: She has the ability to fire bolts of a force called dark lightning from her hands, powerful enough to hurt and even kill the Guardians of the Universe. Despite being immensely powerful, it is not unstoppable. Katarina was able to block it with her Abyssal Swor, although the force still threw her across the room.'' **''- Necrotic Empowerment: Ara gains physical strength from the deaths she causes and can use the lifes of those she killed to replace her own; that means if she kills and devour the souls of 10,000 people, you have to stab her 10,000 time to finally reach her TRUE lifespan.'' **''- Reanimation: As the Queen of the Unliving, Ara can reanimate corpses into fully functioning zombies working entirely under her control, and retaining semblance of their past personality.'' ''Personal Information ''All personal informations of Katarina, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Grey, black, dark red, brown, red'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Human flesh, blood of virgins, young souls, quail eggs, Tucuma, Açai, heart of Gods, Black Tao, red wine, Demon rations, candies, Underdone beef'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Black dress, torn clothes, office lady clothes, small shorts, demonic attire, black jacket'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **'' Causing chaos, Making rituals, Sending women to her trolls to rape, Humiliating, mocking, and tricking Nu Wa, Seeking vengeance on those who got in her way, Destroying anything divine she can find, Possessing people, Torturing and manipulating low-class Demons, Burning Churchs down, Torturing Christians, flirting and teasing Katarina, Killing Angels and Gods, Experimenting on children, Collecting nuns and holy-maidens, Playing ping-pong and pool billiards, Ruling over Qliphoth, Creating wars between all humans from Earths, Cursing virgin girls, cooking, drawing scenarios of torture from Hell, Murdering High-Class Demons to satisfy her bloodlust, planning to kill Leohart, Scheming plans, Wreaking havoc across West Russia and Argentina, taking down governments of all nations, sending monsters and demons to Human Cities to create wars between the Church and her army (Middle Age)'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Petelgeuse Conti, Lust, Shikiari, Melisandre, Clarize di Lanza, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Milleena, Thetis, Kureto Hiragi, Konstantin, Blaster Dark, Roland Cox, Malcom Graves, Fenrir, Fafnir, Two Spirits, Eclipso, Satella, Etrigan, Trigon, Nibiru Entity, Akira, the Black King, Scabarous Scrotus, Vali Lucifer, Devil, En, Azazel, Kronos the Genocider, Arlong , Black Mind , Black Heart, Diva, Daemon, Darkrai, Aku, Raven, Reynare, Meliel'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Michael Langdon, Katarina Couteau, The Fallen's Essence, Scathach, Kali, Darth Hades, Heis, Kanon Rihavein, Eckidina KnightWalker, Tom Bucky, Sanada, Yuuzi Kazami, Zeus'' *''Likes:'' **''Hellish scenarios, Black Suns, Primordial Evil forces, Blood, Cannibalism, Fanatism, Satanism, Wars, Conflicts, Genocide, Famine, Poverty, Winter, Dark Magic, Corrupted Souls, Savage people, Masoquism, BDSM, Darkness, Tears of children, Fear, Nuns, Pedophiles, Carnage, Necrophilia, Phobias, Poisonous Insects, Snakes, Killer wasps, Pain, Blackness, Hellish paintings, Discord, Mankind's history, Conquesting Earths, Qliphoth plants, Chains of Qliphoth, Spree-Killers, World War I, II & III, Death, Zombies, Blasphemy, Greedy, Political Greedy, Suffering of animals'' *''Religion:'' **''Pure Satanism and Devil Worshipping'' *''Hates:'' **''Human happiness, Children's smile, School, Robots, Liars (hypocrisy), Pop songs, Opera, Soup Operas, Homosexual men (hypocrisy), Communism, Policy, Christianism, Balam Alliance, Muslims, Mexicans, Jews, Brazilians, Indians, Japaneses, Angels, Family, Weak people, cowards in her army, infants, technology, space ships, KnightWalkers, Global Pact Defense, Events, Cultural festivals, Carnival, Arrogant businessmen'' *''Political types:'' **''Hardly take part in political parties but most of her appearances is controlling extremists parties like Fascism and Imperialism using genocide and black magic instead of military'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''American Rap, Turkish Rap'' *''Age:'' **''403,000,000,000 years old (current age), 18 years old (current body)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Sasha, Misogi Kumagawa, Karma Maxwell, Kalus, Crauz, Juria KnightWalker, Aki Honda, Bill Williamson, Tomas Sev, Lady Van Tassel, Moloch, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Dimentio, Hagoromo Gitsune, Janemba, Khaos '' *''Hated enemies:'' **''The Fallen, Ellen Mira Mathers, Nu Wa, Imperia Deamonne, Lusamine, Shigure Yukimi , Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Azul Jissele, Haru, Natsuki Minamiya, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Samurai Jack, Ichabod Crane, Maria Arzonia, Odin, Poseidon, the Morrigan'' ''Physical Appearance As described by Katarina, Ara is a beautiful and attractive woman between 19 years old or 20 years old and had the body of a model, leaving Rentaro Satomi excited around her. Ara has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her battles with other demons. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears protective armour on her footwear as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle. At 17th century, prior the beginning of the story, she used to fully plait her hair before tying it off with a red hairband. She used to wear a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants as well as maroon boots. She also used to wear a different gauntlet without having the need to bandage her arm up. Personality Ara, unlike Leohart the Prince of Hell, is evil incarnate; she embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. Cruel, uncaring, omnipotent, domineering, and authoritative to all she meets, it is obeyed or obliterated with Ara. She is truly selfish, cunning, arrogant, deceitful, oppressive, temperamental, uncontrollable, destructive, egocentric, and sadistic by default, so she has ruled hundreds of planets for thousands of years and does not take kindly to disobedience. An example of her cruelty can be shown when a plane had crash landed on her territory and begged for her help because they needed to get back to their village to stop an invasion; Ara had their plane confiscated and ordered them thrown into a forced labor mine where they would live "miserably ever after" while laughing about it. When their son companion objected to this treatment, Ara smashed him into the ground without hesitation. Ara also showed disgust for animals and had dogs in her castle being tormented by electrocution and whipping for unknown reasons. Although she is extremely treacherous, bloodthirsty, unpleasant, merciless, and inhumane, to say the least, she has enough of an understanding of humanity to manipulate their feelings to her advantage. Ara is as intelligent as she is powerful, and her cunning knows little end, from manipulating various races into serving her and using promises of power to miserable people to use them as she wishes. She is also extremely dishonest, traitorous, and manipulative, so she has no shame or remorse, and she routinely goes back on her word either to serve herself or simply for amusement. Despite this, she possesses a dry sense of humor and often jokes when in a good mood, mocking Christ whenever she can and however she can. She is also rather "genre savvy", and will occasionally lean on the fourth wall or lampshade either her own villainous tendencies or various cliche situations. She is also a frequent, pervasive, and ubiquitous source of comic relief in the show, due (in prime) to her reactions to the things around her. While Ara seems to have a soft spot for children at times, this seems to be mostly indicative of her views of seeing immense value in not simply eradicating them, but rather convincing them via various means to view her as the "hero" to make a new generation of cultists, making them useful servants in the future to shape successive generations. This can be seen in Ara's Fairy Tales where he attempted to make children admire her by telling them tales that depict herself as a heroine while Christians were the villains. Unfortunately for her, the children weren't impressed hearing her increasingly ludicrous tales, causing her to vanish in rage after roaring "the end". She hypnotized children, again showcasing her lust to indoctrinate young kids into her evil ways, making them dance for her (while naked) and commit crimes. Despite this, Ara's many genocides of countless nations have included children as well, showing that Ara was a neutral person about children and would kill or even give them to her trolls to rape them to death or at least using them as sacrifice in her rituals. Ara has a unique personality. She has a penchant for provocation and power games. The stronger the resistance to her will, the more she seems to enjoy the test of wills. With insight rarely associated to violent antagonists, Ara appears to both observe and appreciate the concerns and intentions of her opposite numbers. This gives her a serious psychological advantage in most contest of wills, as she is able to anticipate and pre-empt an enemy's plans. She is very intelligent and logical, and a brilliant strategist. While she can be very intimidating and brutal, she is also strangely charismatic and has a twisted sense of humour, and with this humour comes frequent cursing. Also, while she can be very casual and jolly when speaking to an ally or enemy, she has a temper that can frighten just about anybody just by giving them a smile. Ara is normally cynical and ruthless but has a serious anger management problem, she can easily get angered and and screams many obscene names, however, she is the character more patient and cool of the storyline by far, to let Ara angry is necessary something very humiliation. As a Devil Princess, she is immortal and specifically has authority over the dead. Though temperamental and destructive, she is a fast-talker and a shrewd bargainer. Ara is shown to be completely aggressive and resentful of Leohart's position as King of the Hell and makes long-term plans to overthrow and kill him. Also, unlike most villains, Ara really doesn't like arrogance, and most of the villains inside of the story have serious arrogance problems, but does have constant mood swings, being entertaining, whimsical, comedic, and laid-back one minute, and then inimical, conceited, persuasive, egotistical, obstreperous, argumentative, confrontational, short-tempered, materialistic, cantankerous, quarrelsome, unmerciful, indignant, uncaring, furious, savage, and angry the next. Despite her villainy, Ara can be quite honest, like... She does not like to hide her atrocities and say EVERYTHING she did to hurt someone in front of their faces. Despite her comic relief, she is one of the most bizarre, traitorous, sly, and insane beyond measure, so she delights in the suffering of others, both physical and mentally, relishes pure chaos. She happily provokes and manipulates others for her own amusement, and ruthlessly tortures anyone who irritates her or get in her way. Unsurprisingly, this has earned her the contempt of almost every character in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings universe, most notably Imperia, Scathach, and Nu Wa. In her Demon form, she is more collected than Ara in her human form, but beneath the seemingly stoic demeanor is a boiling, explosive rage. She hates being bound to the Demon Form, and use that hatred to fuel her destructive tendency. She still looks down on others, but instead of displaying a playful and mocking attitude, she treats them with utter disgust, referring to them as either trash or waste. She constantly reminds those who dare to defy her the fact that she is a true Goddess of the Underworld. Ara, being the Demon Queen of Hell, has shown immense cruelty through her slaughter of many innocent humans, seeing them as living beings similar to bugs. ''Ara's Mental Illinesses Lust Murder '' A lust murder is a homicide in which the offender searches for erotic satisfaction by killing someone. Lust murder is synonymous with the paraphilic term erotophonophilia, which is sexual arousal or gratification contingent on the death of a human being. The phrase "lust killing" stems from the original work of Richard von Krafft-Ebing in his 1898 discussion of sadistic homicides. Commonly, this type of crime is manifested either by murder during sexual activity, by mutilating the sexual organs or areas of the victim's body, or by murder and mutilation. The mutilation of the victim may include evisceration, displacement of the sexual organs, or both. The mutilation usually takes place postmortem. Although the killing sequence may include an act of sexual intercourse, sexual intercourse does not always occur, and other types of sexual acts may be part of the homicide. ''Sexual Sadism Disorder Sexual sadism disorder is the condition of experiencing sexual arousal in response to the extreme pain, suffering or humiliation of others. Several other terms have been used to describe the condition, and the condition may overlap with other conditions that involve inflicting pain. It is distinct from situations in which consenting individuals use mild or simulated pain or humiliation for sexual excitement. Sexual sadism disorder has been found to be potentially dangerous if paired with symptoms of borderline personality disorder or psychopathy which increases the likelihood of one acting on their sexually sadistic fantasies. Psychopathy Psychopaths are people who exhibit a constellation of antisocial personality disorder traits which include antisocial, sadistic, narcissistic, and borderline behaviour, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships and extreme egocentricity. They also do not learn from failure and take it out on others. Psychopathy is sometimes used synonymously with sociopathy, is traditionally defined as a personality disordercharacterized by persistent impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. Different conceptions of psychopathy have been used throughout history. These conceptions are only partly overlapping and may sometimes be contradictory. Sadism Sadism involves gaining pleasure from seeing others undergo discomfort or pain. The opponent-process theory explains the way in which individuals not only display, but also take enjoyment in committing sadistic acts. Individuals possessing sadistic personalities tend to display recurrent aggression and cruel behavior. Sadism can also include the use of emotional cruelty, purposefully manipulating others through the use of fear, and a preoccupation with violence. There were four subtypes of sadism, which he termed Enforcing sadism, Explosive sadism, Spineless sadism, and Tyrannical sadism. Narcissism Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by exaggerated feelings of self-importance, an excessive need for admiration, and a lack of understanding of others' feelings. People affected by it often spend a lot of time thinking about achieving power or success, or about their appearance. They often take advantage of the people around them. The behavior typically begins by early adulthood, and occurs across a variety of situations. Bloodlust Bloodlust or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behaviour. Pathological lying Pathological lying (also called pseudologia fantastica and mythomania) is a behavior of habitual or compulsive lying. It was first described in the medical literature in 1891 by Anton Delbrueck. Although it is a controversial topic, pathological lying has been defined as "falsification entirely disproportionate to any discernible end in view, may be extensive and very complicated, and may manifest over a period of years or even a lifetime". The individual may be aware they are lying, or may believe they are telling the truth. Sometimes however, the individual may be lying to make their life seem more exciting when in reality they believe their life is unpleasant or boring. Machiavellianism In modern psychology, Machiavellianism is one of the dark triad personalities, characterized by a duplicitous interpersonal style, a cynical disregard for morality, and a focus on self-interest and personal gain. Machiavellianism is also a term that some social, forensic and personality psychologists use to describe a person's tendency to be unemotional, and therefore able to detach him or herself from conventional morality and hence to deceive and manipulate others. In the 1960s, Richard Christie and Florence L. Geis developed a test for measuring a person's level of Machiavellianism (sometimes referred to as the Machiavelli test). Their Mach - IV test, a twenty-statement personality survey, became the standard self-assessment tool of Machiavellianism. People scoring high on the scale (high Machs) tend to endorse statements such as, "Never tell anyone the real reason you did something unless it is useful to do so," (No. 1) but not ones like, "Most people are basically good and kind" (No. 4), "There is no excuse for lying to someone else," (No. 7) or "Most people who get ahead in the world lead clean, moral lives" (No. 11). Using their scale, Christie and Geis conducted multiple experimental tests that showed that the interpersonal strategies and behavior of "High Machs" and "Low Machs" differ. Their basic results have been widely replicated. Measured on the Mach - IV scale, males are, on average, slightly more Machiavellian than females. Complete Monster Proposal ''In the Multi-Universe, there are COUNTLESS Anti-Christ, they come in many genres, forms and appearances but there is NO Anti-Christ able to overthrow the TRUE Anti-Christ, whom is the second daughter of Leohart the Prince of Hell and the older sister of the Morrigan. '''Ara Astaroth', the Greater-Scope Villain of Mafusa Revenge Sub Arc and Arc Villain of Madness (Leohart's Cult) Sub Arc is the True Anti-Christ of all Anti-Christs and one of the main reasons why Triggers Hell was so feared. Originally, she was sent to Prime Earth to open a portal between Hell and Earth to connect it with Leohart's Essence, and so bringing Hell on Earth by using Leohart's Cult as her main supporters, but the main reason behind of this is because the Prime Earth is the Pillar of the Multi-Universe and she wished to bring down the laws of the Multi-Universe to live in a existence filled with nothing but death, where she could have much of sexual pleasure and drink blood for all eternity. She first seems like a girl hopelessly in love with Katarina Couteau when she first met her into a normal day, using a cheerful personality to hide her darkness, even trying to bargain with Imperia Deamonne to obtain her, but when Imperia rejects her offers, some of her true colors shows when she kidnaps Jellal and put him into a device that would drain his life force and eventually turning him into a Ghoul. When Katarina and her peerage tries to rescue him, she reveals that she was the reason that Satanism was brought to Earth and was considered a evil religion for centuries, and even wrote a Bibly for satanist, teaching black magic and laws of Leohart, their King. Some of Tomas' backstory was influenced by her as well, such as having his family being captured by her cult and being offered as a sacrifice for a Low Level Class Demon and sending women to Trolls, where they're raped to give birth to a new Generation of Demons on Earth, if the women are infertile or dies during the brutal rape of giant trolls, Ara order the trolls to throw their bodies in a river where they become food for Dark Spirits. If the rape succeed, the sperm of the trolls quickly grow up into ugly-beast and devour the women from inside while Ara watches it with pleasure. When the Rogues invades their insane cult HQ to rescue Suzuya, Rentaro's childhood friend, it turns out Ara is a sex fiend with a nun fetish who goes to various churches, captures various nuns, and turns them into her sex slaves against their will, keeping them as her personal playthings. She not only reveals this with glee, but when fighting Imperia she says it may be fun to rape Katarina everyday whenever she calls out her name, showing she never loved Katarina but just sees her as part of her nun collection, and would force the Red Haired Demon to cosplay as nun only to satisfy her desires. When Imperia finally defeats her, Ara still made an attempt to summon a giant pentagram around Russia to suck the souls of many people she could to gain immortality again. Overall, while seemingly polite and charming, her actions cement her as one of the vilest villains of the series, while not evil as The Fallen, Aryana Westcott, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and many others, Ara is the most brutal, disgusting, devilish, cruel and cold-hearted monster that the Dark Empire Triggers Hell has to offer and is highly considerd as the most wicked female villain, even more than Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and Eckidina KnightWalker.'' ''Biography Predecessors and Sucessors Triggers Hell Leohart's Cult Astaroth Clan Levianthan Clan Satan Cult Major Battles Pre-Sword of Kings Saga AA Triggers Hell Saga Abilities & Skills Natural Abilities Demonic Powers Transformation Common traits with Leohart Fighting Style Power Level Combat Strength New Conglomerate Rating Triggers Hell Rating Allies & Servants Astaroth Clan Notable Trolls Leohart's Cult Relationships Katarina Couteau Ara first sought out Katarina in order to consume her and gain the mana of her ExKrieg power she had sealed up to that point but when she first met her, she immediately felt a strong lust for sex towards her and tried to abduct her to use her in her sick sex nun collection. When Katarina attempted to talk to her, she played along, before trying to make it clear that she could not be saved and she had no will to resist her fate. She is very teasing and flirty towards her especially in regards to the time she was forced to dress up as a nun. After Katarina nearly gave her life to defend her from Imperia, Ara started to felt disgusted about Katarina and tried to kill her for she thought Katarina was suppose to be a lethal and dangerous person just like her. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Katarina—aside from her heavily hinted lust feelings towards her, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured or killed her yet. When she met Katarina, she tried to convince her to come along with her but she rejected the demon. Despite her rejection, she persistently tries to win her over, even attempting to swap Imperia but to no avail. Leohart the Prince of Hell Leohart is Ara's father. While Leohart cared deeply for her (as she is his sucessor) Ara had absolutely no love for her father and sees him as a tool to do her bidding when she needs something, while at the same time behaved towards Leohart in a derogatory manner. She seemingly displayed no concern for Leohart and was willing to kill him to set an example to the remaining demons, and because he was 'too soft', saying that no matter how many races, planets, galaxies and universes he destroyed, he was too focused in feed his underlings instead of keeping the souls of their victims to himself to grow stronger. It's revealed that before attending Leohart's Cult, Ara had already tried to kill Leohart once. Romanne-Conti As the leader of Leohart's Cult, Conti is her top subordinate. She frequently sends him out in missions to capture sacrifices, which she trusts in him that he can accomplish despite the danger. Conti himself is completely loyal to Ara and her goals, though he does get annoyed at her sometimes for her laid back attitude towards urgent matters. Despite this loyalty, Ara willingly sent out Conti into a mission to capture Kraken Artifact while she personally led the raid on the base, knowing full well that Conti would become very frustrated if he ever found out about being left behind. At some point, Conti started to make dinner for his superior instead of using human flesh as food everyday, so Ara took interest in cooking and immediately copied Conti, what made her underlings too confused around her. Tomas Sev As one of GDP soldiers, he knew about the existence of Leohart's Cult and was told by his superiors to kill them once he saw them. He regarded Ara as a monster but he did not know she was actually a devil but a normal human. After meeting Ara in person, it is revealed that Ara was his biological mother after which she corrupts him unwillingly into her service. Scathach Scathach holds a deep grudge against Ara for backstabbing her once they made an alliance during the 15th century to join forces; the Sith Empire and Triggers Hell, it was the first time that two Dark Empires made an alliance. When Scathach confronted Ara, Ara managed to overpower her in a physical and magic fight. She continued by blackmailing her, threatening to destroy everything she built to delay her plans to free Kali from the Tech of the End, which Ara found the whole situation hilarious, and called Scathach weak, saying she had no more time to waste on someone like her. Scathach, from that day, started to train to get stronger once she kill her mother, Kali, and take over the power of the Tech of the End to overthrow Ara and humiliate her in combat before killing her and destroying the Earth. Nu Wa From the moment she first saw Nu Wa, she knew she would cause problems for her, due to her and her Astral energy are unpredictable and for the same motive, Ara leaves Nu Wa alive because she's the only one who can defy her. Out of all of the Gods, she finds her the most annoying and odd person. Ara and Nu Wa fought twice in 503 million years and both fights were a tie, showing that Ara and Nu Wa formed a bound of rivalry. Imperia Deamonne Ara claims to have hated Imperia from the moment she first saw her. During the Tenguu Festival where Imperia was forced to face her to defend Katarina from being taken by the demon princess, Ara made several derogatory remarks at the Cyborg, mocking her for her dependence on Katarina. Ara also seems to have some knowledge about Imperia's parents (all of them, from King Lucas, Polofonia Rihavein, the Fallen's Essence and Lusamine), claiming that she is as just as stubborn as her mother (Lusamine). Ara adds she personally knows her real mother and it is one of the reasons for her hatred. The Morrigan Ara and the Morrigan seem to be in a very distant sisterly relationship. The Morrigan did not care about Ara's alliance with Mafusa Gang and KnightWalker Alliance. Yet, Ara holds a great hatred towards the Morrigan because she was a Rogue Devil and was extremely arrogant towards her for being a rogue, this hatred lead Ara to kill Morrigan once she had the chance. Aki Honda Aki Honda helped Ara in her scheme to create the Black Tao, where the two would use the Black Tao in the water tank of Tenguu City to force all civilians drink it to turn them into mindless savage creatures 4 years prior the beginning of the storyline. Later, in the story, it was revealed Ara and her cult was the faction providing weapons, drugs, bribe and technology of mass destruction to Aki Honda and her group, which explains why Mafusa Gang had full control over the underworld of crime around the world. But Ara had no real will in keeping her as her subordinate, as she left her to her fate at the hands of Katarina Couteau. Sasha As one of the Mafusa Gangster that she brainwashed, Ara only thinks of Sasha as a tool, much like the other gangsters, and does not care for her at all. It's later revealed that Sasha attempted to kill Ara on their first encounter, when Sasha found Ara in an underground tunnel by chance. Ara remained calm during these events, and was amused by how much Sasha believed in God, despite being a gangster, she had her own beliefs and ideologies and said Ara was too brutal to stay in the position of her boss. Sasha ultimately failed to kill her, but Ara later brainwashed Sasha like the rest using the Black Tao. Tomoo Tomoo worshiped Ara and it was his drive to be of better use for her that led him to kill many people as he could to send their bodies to Ara's HQ thus, paving way to his own demise. Ara never really saw him in person so she barely knew he existed. Michael Langdon At first, Michael and Ara had some mild rivalry since they were both Anti-Christs appearing on Earth, but Michael did not hate Ara despite Ara deemed him as inferior. Instead, Michael knew Ara was the "Anti-Christ of Anti-Christs" (as he called her so) and maintained his basic respect towards Ara, whom he regarded as a potential ally. In his war against Anglican Church, Michael decided to work with Ara and Leohart's Cult as soon as he had found out that Ara was the one behind the production of Black Tao, which drove Katarina into her dark side. Meeting her in person secretly, Michael made Ara to be the new Mother Superior after the apparent demise of Melancholia, and gave her freedom to do whatever she wanted which he won't interfere. Not even Melancholia had been granted with this privilege. It was such a privilege that was never appeared before in Catholic Church, much to Ara's pleasure. The formation of their alliance caused the death of both Archibishop Laura Stuart and Queen Elizard, bringing Carissa's ascension on the British Throne once again and the downfall of the United Kingdom. List of Victims Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Works Books Artifacts Goals In General *' Gain ultimate power;' *Conquer Nibiru and use it as the Capital of her Dark Empire and Realm;'' *''Kill Nu Wa and all Gods;'' *''Break the enchanted weapons that was forged by Odin, Ra, and Vishnu;'' *''Subjugate all (going beyond planet Earth) to her rule;'' *''Conquer all Earths of the Multi-Universe;'' *''Overthrow Leohart the Prince of Hell and rule Hell;'' *''Invade the Paradise and destroy all Gods and Angels;'' *''Destroy any planet in sight. '' *''Devour the universe in order to find peace in utmost nothingness.'' *''Destroy the Matrix;'' *''Kill her sister and rival Scathach;'' *''Bring about the Hell upon the Multi-Universe;'' *''Expand the Qliphoth influence to other universes;'' *''Enslave all living beings;'' *''Find out how to find the Core of the Multi-Universe and stain it in blackness to expand Armageddon towards the entire existence;'' *''Make all clans of Hell fight each other;'' *''Create a "fun" world without rules or restrictions;'' *''To kill all Earthlings and animals;'' *''Plunge the 0thMulti-Universe in blackness, death, fear and destruction;'' *''Turn the Prime Earth into a polluted wasteland of Black Tao;'' *''Bring down the World Order and generate anarchy;'' *''Destroy Balam Alliance;'' *''Obtain the True Lizaru to rule Paradise for a short period of time;'' *''Consume the souls of Earth and then the Milky Way galaxy;'' *''Be the New Queen Goddess of an empty universe until she decides to create a new universe in fear and despair.'' ''Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine *Destroy Kureto Hiragi for treason;'' *''Kill all leaders of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor;'' *''Kill Scathach if necessary;'' *''Kill Kali if necessary;'' *''Increase her Blackness by eating human souls;'' *''Create her army of Trolls and zombies;'' *''Find new members for Leohart's Cult;'' *''Found the Sin Archbishops.'' ''Saga AA *Prevent the Rogues from returning to the past and undoing her current rule;'' *''To have her son Tomas rule by her side;'' *''Rise Aki Honda to become the leader of Mafusa Gang;'' *''Make the Mafusa Gang the most powerful criminal organizations of the world;'' *''Recreate the Mafusa Gang;'' *''Create the Black Tao;'' *''Kill Rentaro Satomi;'' *''Make Katarina Couteau in her nun-sex slave or kill her;'' *''Kill Kotori Itsuka;'' *''Turn Jellal in a Ghoul;'' *''Kill Shigure in front of Lucas to make him go in despair and corrupt the noble hero;'' *''Kill King Hamdo;'' *''Banish the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences from her territories;'' *''Kill Imperia Deamonne and use her soul as one of her 'pets';'' *''Destroy Suzuya's village and use the population as resources;'' *''Enslave the people of Argentina;'' *''Take control of Texas;'' *''Corrupt as many people she can to create her own religion and be praised as a Goddess;'' *''Keep her control and power upon all 550,000 Earths she command;'' *''Destroy all Earths and gain ultimate power to kill Leohart;'' *''Conquer Prime Earth and infect everyone with the Black Tao to turn all mankind into savage monsters;'' *''Destroy Global Pact Defense;'' *''Overthrow the Ratatoskr;'' *''Destroy the Rogues;'' *''Wipe out all Christians from Russia and United States;'' *''Conquer Argentina;'' *''Kill the Guardians of the Universe;'' *''Kill the Supreme Gods;'' *''To kill all Spirits and Ghosts of human left on Earth;'' *''Rise the Qliphoth Tree in the center of the planet to corrupt it;'' *''Serve The Idea of Evil and its purpose of giving reason for mankind's suffering;'' *''Spread hate and fear upon Catholics, Hindus, Jews, Celtics, Evangelics, Jainists, Buddhists, Babists, Islamics, Confucianists, Shintos and Taoisnists;'' *''Weakening the barriers between the spiritual and the physical worlds and merging them;'' *''Encourage those who possess Behelit to become Apostles of Leohart and demand 'equivalent' sacrifices from them;'' *''Maintain and enforce the Law of Causality.'' ''Theme Song Main Theme Song ''' '' OST 1 OST 2 Quotes *''"Kill the humans, slice their meat, cut their bones, and use their blood and guts to hold the most extravagant party. Come now! And we will engrave into their corpses, our everlasting fantasy world!"'' *''"All I wanted was to see the most fundamental characteristic of human existence. Savagery! Savagery in its purest, most unadulterated form! But that woman, blinded by love, ruined it. Unending, overwhelming despair... can the stubborn determination of mere humans cause a miracle like this? NO! I'll prove it! I'll prove there's no such thing as miracles! Those of you there with good hearts untainted by darkness! PERISH! Those of you unburdened by guilty consciences... DIE! Those of you who carry love for another in your hearts... PERISH! Tell me, what am I? Light or darkness? Your hope... or your despair?"'' *''"I want to hurt you. Because of you I will have to gather all my children back into their cages and break their spirits all over again."'' *''"Life is so precious to these people. They cling so tenaciously to their ephemeral prize. Run while you can, girl. But in the end, death will find you... and everyone else on this planet."'' *''"Most men would question the decency of a decision like your own people. Some would become paralyzed with despair and regret. Rest assured, I am not most men."'' *''"Look at you. All brittle bones and ligaments and red, red ventricles, so sticky-soft and bendable... I wonder what noise you'll make when I pop your seams?"'' *''"Are you still feeling angry? Feel free to take it out on her. Even if you beat her too hard, she can be fixed easily, and I’ll still be able to go with my plans. Come on, take some pleasure in punishing the genie for not being subservient to your whims. She’s basically nothing more than an object right now."'' *''"You seem so surprised. Surely you didn't truly believe that I had any intention of remaining here at this filthy PLACE, being denied my magic and crown, being forced to remain by her side as an equal? You filthy worms, why would I ever choose family over power?"'' *''"First there was the collapse of civilization: anarchy, genocide, starvation. Then when it seemed things couldn't get any worse, we got the plague. The Living Death, quickly closing its fist over the entire planet. Then we heard the rumors: that the last scientists were working on a cure that would end the plague and restore the world. Restore it? Why? I like the death! I like the misery! I LIKE THIS WORLD!"'' *''"Some here want your money for all the evil your people have done. I want your pain... Who the hell I am to say that in the first place..."'' *''"These boys are now our soldiers! They belong to me now! If you try to get them back, your whole village will burn! If you ask for help, I will cut out your tongues! If you go against me, I will feed you your intestines! Hear me, believe me, and fear me!"'' *''"I visited your home this morning after you'd left. I tried to play wife. I tried to taste the life of a simple woman. It didn't work out, so I took a souvenir... his pretty head. He begged for his life. He begged for his life... and the life inside him. Oh! You didn't know..."'' *''"Woo, so angry. Be careful, human, so much stress will give you a heart attack. Oh, what am I saying? Please continue, never mind what I say."'' *''"Perhaps annihilating this scum will break me out of my... malaise."'' *''"You are now hearing the voice of Ara! Unfortunately, I will no longer be available for any more appointments. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you."'' *''"Of course it is, sweetheart. You wouldn't let your mommy get hurt by those ugly humans!"'' *''"Don't tell me he wants to conquer the world? Can't he come up with something more original?"'' *''"I believe Pornography and Hentai can save the world!"'' *''"I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!"'' *''"You have no effect on me because you are flast chested!"'' *Ara': Then, I'll introduce you guys a new member for our happy group, Leohart's Cult!'' **''Ein: Ms. Ara, don't you think our faction has a few too many transfer members?'' **''Ara: Ah, it's because I'm the protagonist of this crappy!'' *''"Amen, hallelujah, peanut butter!"'' *''"If I were a strong man, I would immediately tackle you and plunge myself into your yaoi hole."'' *''"You rotten puke-brained bitch-ass whore!!!!"'' *''"She'll scream. I'm going to take all night doing dear old Nancy. And you're going to die knowing it's all your fault! They've all screamed, Hartigan! Dozens of them. Maybe a hundred! Eight years' worth. Every one of them screamed! And if there weren't so many people here about, I would show you how to make dear old Nancy scream! It's going to be hell of a show!"'' *''"I play the game of genocide, it's like using poison to kill ants in my damn cake!"'' *''"I love to observe the look of pure horror that crosses a man’s face when he realizes that he is, without doubt, going to die… And that is the look I’m talking about."'' *''"The alien who dares to intrude, the humans, animals, birds, fish, reptiles: all life is my enemy! All life shall perish under the reign of Sutekh the Destroyer!"'' *''"You know, I've always measured my success by counting the number of victims I've had. But now, I think I'm going to widen my scope and start counting the number of Earths I conquer instead. You want to go home? Let's go. After all, this Earth has already been brought to its knees."'' *''"I never thought it would be so easy to slaughter my whole neighborhood. I can feel their pain, their suffering flowing through my veins. It's like the most intense drug, and I need more! Much more!"'' *''"Are those girls alive? I heard them crying. It must have been forced upon them. The poor girls. That woman has a glare in her eyes. A sharp, evil glare. It's scary."'' ''Quotes about Ara Voice Gallery Trivia *One of her nickanames, "Yama", means "King of Darkness/the Underworld" and refers to Yama, which is the judge of the dead and ruler of the Narakas in Buddhist and Hindu mythology. *Her theme music is called "Jingo Jungle". In English, Jingo is the abbreviation of "Jingoist". Jingoists are those who adopt the ideals of "Jingoism," an extreme and aggressive form of patriotism. These villains hold their country or movement to be the greatest, and will adopt aggressive and sometimes downright criminal behavior in defense of these ideas. Unlike Supremacists, Jingoists are not so much concerned about race or gender as they are national pride. Basically, anyone who takes an abnormally aggressive approach to "defending" their country or political movement can be classed under this category. *Canonically, Ara has no connection or affiliation with any political type, but some parts of her speeches reference it as a way to compare her to a extremist dictator similar to a form of Imperialism and Fascism, at least during her time as the leader of Leohart's Cult. *According to the calender of Earth, Ara's birthday is April 29, a pun on death and meat. *The name "Ara" (Latin: "The Altar") is a southern constellation situated between Scorpius and Triangulum Australe. Ara was one of the 48 Greek constellations described by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy, and it remains one of the 88 modern constellations defined by the International Astronomical Union. The orange supergiant Beta Arae is the brightest star in the constellation, with an apparent magnitude of 2.85—marginally brighter than the blue-white Alpha Arae. Seven star systems host planets. The sunlike star Mu Arae hosts four planets, while Gliese 676 is a binary red dwarf system with four planets. The Milky Way crosses the northwestern part of Ara. *"Astaroth" (also Ashtaroth, Astarot and Asteroth), in demonology, is the Great Duke of Hell, in the first hierarchy with Beelzebub and Lucifer; he is part of the evil trinity. He is a male figure most likely named after the Mesopotamian goddess Ishtar. The name Astaroth was ultimately derived from that of 2nd millennium BCE Phoenician goddess Astarte, an equivalent of the Babylonian Ishtar, and the earlier Sumerian Inanna. She is mentioned in the Hebrew Bible in the forms Ashtoreth (singular) and Ashtaroth (plural, in reference to multiple statues of her). This latter form was directly transliterated in the early Greek and Latin versions of the Bible, where it was less apparent that it had been a plural feminine in Hebrew. The pseudepigraphal work Testament of Solomon, attributed to King Solomon of Israel, but thought to date to the early centuries CE, mentions "Asteraoth" (in Greek) as an angel, who is opposed to the demon of power. *Ara is allergic to dogs. In a episode at Tenguu Festival, she avoids going to Rentaro's dog in order to conceal her allergies, which results in her sneezing. This is may be the reason why Ara has dogs being tortured in her HQ. *Many of Ara's demon arm sudden movements are accompanied by the sounds of creaking wood. This is presumably because of her demon hand was created from the black trees from Qliphoth Realm. *Prior to the emergence of Ara, Kotori's comment of no other living being matching up to Heis or Aryana Westcott in power on Earth. This however, was discarted by Kotori Itsuka later once Ara firstly sent the Rogues to the future 1000 years ahead. **In a Ratatoskr meeting shortly after the end of World War III, Ara was put as the 3rd most dangerous (or powerful) opponent to the Multi-Universe Defense Forces from Balam Alliance: *#Isaac Westcott *#Black Diamond *#Ara Astaroth *#Leohart the Prince of Hell *#Darth Hades *#Aryana Westcott *#Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant *#Heis *#Scathach *#B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 *#Prime Reaper AI-78/Abyss Zurg *Though it's stated numerous times that Ara has expelled all of her sins, it's interesting to note she acts in a way similar to that of the sins: She lusts for becoming a perfect being and for sexual pleasure (Lust); devours souls with no self-control (Gluttony); seeks power at all costs (Greed); prefers to let others do her bidding for her (safe during vital missions) (Sloth); feels anger towards any opposition, principally Imperia (Wrath); has a desire for being all-powerful and rule above all like God (Envy); views all mortals as "ants" (Pride). *Her largely prideful nature may be a reference to pride being the "mother of all sins". *Truth's ultimate punishment for Ara seems poetic: by letting the Eye of God drag her back into the Land of the Unliving, they let Ara become as high as God in some senses whilst stripping Ara completely of the freedom she cherished, being the Goddess of the Land of the Unliving, a black and white land where there are only corpses. *Ara is the only demon character to have defeated Katarina in combat. *Ara can grow as large a country since she can extend herself throughout the nation-wide transmutation circle. *Ara is currently the only female villain from ''LOTM: Sword of Kings to still be alive during LOTM: Destiny current timeline. *Unlike her fellows, Ara surprisingly does not harbor any sociopathic feeling towards ExKriegs. *Ara is the first Pure-Blooded Devil to appear in all CIS stories, with Low-Class, Medium-Class and High-Class demons firstly appearing in the stories. *Ara is also the first direct member of Triggers Hell to make a debut in CIS Productions' stories. *Ara is the character that killed the most named villains in the series for a total of 13 characters (Sasha, King Hamdo, Heis, The Morrigan, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Crauz, Kalus, Lusamine, Mukuro Ikusaba, Deathstroke, Karma Maxwell, Monaca Towa, Euron Greyjoy). *Ara's attractive body is because of her Pure-Devil blood, as Lust mentions that female Pure-Blooded Devils possess seductive bodies to seduce the males Devils or Demons they want to engage with, some of them are even more attractive and deadly than Succubus. They can seduce male for different reasons, be their for status, sexual pleasure, reproduction or for eating their bodies and souls. Like spiders and Abyssals, the female Devils shows more superiority over males because of their beauty and extremely massive power. **However, it's stated that Ara is one of the most youngest Pure-Blooded Devils while other Female Devils have more than 450 trillion years old and was more focused in human women, mainly nuns, implying that she never had interest in men, demons or devils but normal female humans. *Ara inherited her sadistic personality from her father and her masochistic personality from her mother. *Ara appears to be a fan of rap music, which is a very strange habit for a Pure-Blooded Devils, whom prefer dark opera. But this habit represents Ara's youth, showing that she is a teenage Pure-Blooded Devil and tries to be different from other from her race. *Ara is fluent in Russian, English, Chinese, Dutch, Italian and German. This is probably because most of her victim she devour are from Russia, America, China, Netherlands, Italia and Germany and liked said before, she gains knowledge of the memories of her victims. **Once she devoured the souls of Japan Ground Self Defense Forces, she learned how to speak Japanese. *Later in the story, it is revealed that she has low alcohol tolerance and ordered all alcholic drinks from her territories to be banished. *She is the only Devil in her world to be able to fly more than 12,000 feet above sea level compared to an average person like the High-Class Demons who can only fly a maximum of 8,000 feet. * Although she doesn't restrict all her men to smoke, she sometimes get irritated to smokers who blow their smoke around the place without care for the second-hand smokers who will smell it. *Ara doesn't know that she has a lot of men fall in love with her including Akira. **Curiously, 97% of all men that is devoted to her religion, are young people between 20 and 40 years old men. In Ara's religion, there are two Gods; Leohart the Prince of Hell, the Supreme God, and Ara Astaroth, his daughter, and curiously, most of men follow Ara's path and praise her more than any God from Hell or Qliphoth. **Whatever if this is love or fanatism, most of them are ready to kill themselves in her name, if this means she will take care of them in Death or find a nice place for them to live together for eternity. And curiously, Ara did nothing of that but send them to Lake of Fire to suffer for eternity. **Some lesbian cultists had the same fate, despite Ara is more focused in women, she prefer young nuns as sex-slaves. If she has some type of woman that is her ideal for TRUE love, it's unknown. *Ara is skilled in playing cards, however the only person who can match her somehow is Azazel, the Leader of the Fallen Angels. *Despite being around her late teens, she has already finished high school and most of college in Valhalla. * The name of her claws, Claws of Azathoth, is based on the name of the Lovecraftian Horror, Azathoth. Azathoth, also known as The Blind Idiot God, The Daemon Sultan and The Nuclear Chaos, is a boundless deity of colossal proportion. He is the great, all-powerful ruler of the Outer Gods, created by horror fantasy writer, H.P. Lovecraft as part of his Cthulhu Mythos. He is omnipotent - beyond the power of the Great Old Ones, such as Cthulhu, and even his fellow Outer Gods, including Yog-Sothoth and Yibb-Tstll, and all other beings - and is the sole most powerful being in the entire verse. He is the creator of all things, additionally, which are merely his dream. When, not if, Azathoth awakens, all things will end, once and for all, and all will once again be Azathoth. He first appeared in the 1922 short story, Azathoth, before being mentioned and appearing in multiple other Lovecraft stories. Azathoth is seen as all-powerful and the creator of all of existence. All of reality is merely a part of Azathoth's dream unknowingly created by itself. However, Azathoth, whilst he is asleep, is not all-knowing (being a "Blind Idiot God") and is completely mindless. The trait of being all-knowing is said to belong to its fellow Outer Gods, Yibb-Tstll and Yog-Sothoth. *The prophecy of Ara recovering over a period of 999 years is reminiscent of the story of Revelations and the rise of Satan to dominate humanity. The number 999 is an obvious nod to the Number of the Beast - 666. *Ara's aspect of death is Emptiness. *Despite Ara hates animals, she loves cats, especially Siamese cats. *Ara's threat level is S+class, but when she is in her Demon Form, it's increased to SS]+class, which is the exact same as The Fallen's Second Form. *Ara's intelligence level increases when she assumes her Demon form and is currently unknown at which number it will stop increasing. ''Real-life Inspirations Shoko Asahara Cult leader Shoko Asahara masterminded one of the most violent attacks on Japan since World War II when he and his followers released a deadly gas into the Tokyo Subway system in 1995. Asahara created his doomsday cult, Aum Shinrikyo, out of a mash-up of Christianity and Buddhism and inserted himself as a Christ figure. Police believe that in an effort to divert attention away from an impending crackdown on his organization, Asahara and a close group of followers released Sarin gas into the subway, claiming the lives of 12 people and leaving 50 critically injured. He was arrested soon after and has remained silent about his motives ever since. Adolfo Constazo Adolfo Costanzo was an American born cult leader who operated out of Mexico City. Also a successful drug lord, Costanzo amassed wealth and followers through his business and through teachings of his version of Palo Mayombe, a Latin religion with roots in Central Africa. Between murders for profit and murders for Satanic sacrifice, Costanzo and his followers took the lives of more than 30 people. When police finally caught up to him in 1989, Costanzo ordered one of his followers to shoot him so the police couldn’t take him alive. Luc Jouret Belgian cult leader Luc Jouret and his friend Joseph Di Mambro founded the Order of the Solar Temple in 1984 as a New Age version of the Knights Templar. Di Mambro ran things behind the scenes while Jouret served as the charismatic face of the movement and its principal recruiter. The organization grew to more than 400 members, many of whom gave hefty donations. However, as their beliefs in the dawn of a New Age didn’t materialize and investigators closed in, Jouret and Di Mambro orchestrated a mass suicide that happened in 3 waves over the course of a year. More than 60 people, including both founders, lost their lives because of the cult. Alfred Rosenberg Alfred Ernst Rosenberg was a Baltic German theorist and an influential ideologue of the Nazi Party. Rosenberg was first introduced to Adolf Hitler by Dietrich Eckart and later held several important posts in the Nazi government. He is considered one of the main authors of key National Socialist ideological creeds, including its racial theory, persecution of the Jews, Lebensraum, abrogation of the Treaty of Versailles, and opposition to degenerate modern art. He is known for his rejection of and hatred for Christianity, having played an important role in the development of German Nationalist Positive Christianity. At Nuremberg he was sentenced to death and executed by hanging for war crimes and crimes against humanity. Genghis Khan'' Genghis Khan, born Temüjin, was the Universal Ruler and founder Great Khan of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history after his death. He came to power by uniting many of the nomadic tribes of Northeast Asia. After founding the Empire and being proclaimed "Genghis Khan", he started the Mongol invasions that conquered most of Eurasia. Campaigns initiated in his lifetime include those against the Qara Khitai, Caucasus, and Khwarazmian, Western Xia and Jin dynasties. These campaigns were often accompanied by large-scale massacres of the civilian populations – especially in the Khwarazmian and Western Xia controlled lands. By the end of his life, the Mongol Empire occupied a substantial portion of Central Asia and China. Category:Devils Category:Anti-Christs Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:OCs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Immortals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Partial Human Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Knight Templar Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Human haters Category:God haters Category:Robot Haters Category:Government Haters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Torturers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Traitors Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Cheaters Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Vampires Category:Hungry Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Warlords Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Princesses Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Possessors Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Gaolers Category:One-Man Army Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cultists Category:Second in Command Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deities Category:Crime Bosses Category:Drug Dealer Category:Hatemongers Category:Funniest Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Mother of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Queens Category:Sister of Villain Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Heretics Category:Magic Users Category:Sorceress Category:Witches Category:Dark Priests Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Omnipresent Category:Characters who might be brought back from the dead Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Thermokinesis Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Gods Category:Death Gods Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Sibling Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Imprisoned character Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Rivals Category:Characters who are Homosexual Category:The Dreaded Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Dude Magnet Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Public Enemies Category:The Caligula Category:Necromancers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Blood Users Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Omnipotents Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Size Shifter Category:Shape Shifters Category:Ghosts Category:Mind-Controller Category:Control Freaks Category:Flyers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Wraiths Category:Cataclysm Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Warmongers Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Haemokinetics Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychics Category:KnightWalker Family Category:False Hero Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Demon Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Archenemies Category:Complete Monsters Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kouko Tsukimoto